Security or surveillance cameras that can rotate 360 degrees about an axis are generally well-known and can be useful for monitoring multiple segments of a designated area to eliminate the need for multiple different cameras in different locations. As is generally known, such rotating camera designs commonly have a stationary base portion and a rotatable camera portion which can be set on or in the base. Typically, the base portion can be fixedly mounted or secured to a support structure and/or a portion of a building structure such as a ceiling or wall and the rotatable camera portion can rotate about the base in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction. It is generally known that rotation of such cameras can be actuated and controlled remotely and thus cables or wires must typically extend into the camera housing to connect to the camera and or rotatable portion to provide power and control signals for operation.
It has been recognized that conventional rotatable camera designs do not provide any features or capabilities which can effectively prevent or restrict rotation of the rotatable camera portion in a single direction. As a result, the rotatable camera portion is free to rotate continuously in one direction without limit. It has been observed that such continuous one-way rotation can cause the internal cables or wires that are connected to the rotatable portion (and/or to camera or control circuitry on the rotatable portion) to become unduly twisted, tangled or entwined. Where such condition occurs, it has been observed that the wires can break or become damaged, frayed or disconnected from the camera or control circuitry thus rendering the camera and/or rotatable portion inoperable.
In view of this troublesome condition, there is a need in the art for a mechanism and assembly for controlling or restricting indefinite or excessive one-way rotation of the camera and to prevent the internal wires or cables from becoming excessively twisted and damaged. There is further a need in the art for a rotatable camera assembly providing such assembly. There is also a need in the art for a method of restricting indefinite rotation of a rotatable camera.